


More than a Mirror

by olafwascool



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olafwascool/pseuds/olafwascool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could Shay really mean the words that she had said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Mirror

Tally froze, unable to get her eyes off of the mirror in front of her. Why did she even have it? What would she honestly need that for while she was still an Ugly? To what, remind herself of everything wrong with her, stuff that everybody else already knew?

Her eyes were definitely too close together; no wonder the nickname "Squint" stuck. And her hair looked like a mess, as if she hadn't brushed it in weeks! Why would anyone like the way it looked? Not to mention that she looked tired and sad.

She sighed, then finally began to turn away from the mirror.

Shay likes it, Tally thought. She froze, her eyes again locking on the girl in the mirror. But why?

"There's no point in hating yourself." Shay had smiled when she spoke it. She reached forward, her fingers running up and down Tally's cheeks. "You look real, unaltered. You don't look like how someone else thinks you should look. That's what makes you look so great." She had laughed, a warm, happy laugh. "Tally, I really don't know what you have against your eyes. They're amazing."

Tally had frozen, feeling Shay's fingers run along her. She had leaned forward, looking closer; there had been nothing judgmental in Shay's eyes.

Their lips had met. Shay's were warm and soft, unaltered like hers. Most of all, they were right. At that moment, Tally forgot everyone else and could only focus on Shay. If she ever wanted to kiss someone again then they would be Shay; Shay was the only person worth kissing. No one else would say nice things and mean them.

Tally looked back to her mirror, running a finger over her lips.

No one had called her pretty before, let alone beautiful.

She smiled. She could always get rid of her mirror; Shay wouldn't judge her for it.


End file.
